1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of inspecting a mask, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of inspecting a mask capable of detecting a defect of the mask through openings of the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing an organic emitting layer of an organic light emitting display (OLED), the layer includes organic materials, which are vulnerable to moisture. Thus, it is difficult to form a pattern by using photolithography. Accordingly, a method of using a mask having predetermined openings and depositing a deposition material onto parts exposed through the openings is widely used to form the organic emitting layer.
A mask used in deposition is generally formed of a material including a metal. However, due to a manufacturing problem, a plurality of openings is not always formed in desired patterns. When there is an opening which is not formed in a desired pattern, deposition is not accomplished in the desired pattern. Thus, methods have been developed to inspect a mask before performing the deposition. In general, the methods include comparing openings adjacent to each other from among a plurality of openings and determining defects of the mask. However, all openings of the mask may not be accurately inspected using the methods described above and thus there is a limitation to improving accuracy of mask inspection.